SUEÑOS REALES
by tammyenana89
Summary: Historia inspirada por el grupo de musica Despistaos.¿Qué pasaría si lo que sueñas todas las noches, un día se convirtiese en realidad y vivieses en tus sueños?
1. El Comienzo

**SUEÑOS REALES**

PREFACIO

Todos los sueños pueden cumplirse si lo deseas realmente. Yo pensando que los sueños, sueños son. Y no, los sueños están para que disfrutes mientras duermes y luchar para conseguirlo.

Capítulo 1 El Comienzo

Era Junio y yo iba con mi Ipod escuchando el último disco de mi grupo favorito. La verdad tenía varios que me gustaban pero este grupo era el que más. Cuando vienen a Salamanca ya me falta el aire y no pienso en otra cosa que ir a verlos el día del concierto.

Ahora iba a buscar las entradas, donde siempre las vendían. No me caía cerca de casa, pero así me daba una vuelta y me aireaba. Llegué a la tienda y lo primero que ví fue el cartel del grupo que ponia cuando venían, la hora y el precio de la entrada. El lugar también lo ponía pero ya ni miraba porque iban siempre al mismo lugar: The Irish Rover. La entrada costaba quince euros y en taquilla dieciocho euros, en los gastos de productividad y demás serían dos euros y pico más. La hora sería a las diez y media, pero siempre había artista invitado antes que ellos. Entro a la tienda y a la chica le digo que me de una entrada para ir a ver al grupo Despistaos. La chica se agacha y abre uno de los cajones que tiene a su derecha. Saca una especie de talonario pero cada hoja es una entrada. Cuando me dio la dependienta la entrada y la tuve en mis manos noté un ligero cosquilleo en la tripa. Me dieron ganas de chillar, brincar y cualquier otra cosa para desprenderme de la euforia que sentía, pero me calmé y solo sonreí. Iba a salir de la tienda cuando la dependienta me llama. Me doy la vuelta con cara extrañada, y con curiosidad me acerqué.

Tengo un pase para entrar en el camerino del grupo después del concierto- me dijo la dependienta feliz, como si huviese recuperado el globo que salió volando y se lo dio al niño que lloraba porque se le escapó.

¿Sí?, y, ¿Cuánto cuesta?- respondí con demasiado entusiasmo.

Cuesta igual que la entrada, es la última que me queda. Lo malo que tendrás que esperar, a mi me dieron para vender dos.

Miré el dinero que tenía en el monedero y ví que tenía veinte euros más, asique decidí comprarlo.

Gracias- respondí más contenta que antes.

Salí de la tienda muy contenta y no paraba de sonreir, sóla, como una estúpida, pero me daba igual lo que pensaran los demás.

Desperté de mi pensamiento con la vibración de mi móvil, y vi que me llamaba mi amiga Elena.

Hola guapísima- me saluda ella toda entusiasmada.

Hola maja, ¿qué tal?- respondí con la misma alegría.

Te llamaba para decirte si ibas a ir al concierto de los Despistaos, aunque lo doy por echo, y que si quieres ir conmigo, jeje.

Sí, claro que quiero, pero… ¿no decías que no tenías dinero?

Sí, y sigo sin tener pero le hice a mi madre la pelota y me las ha comprado. Las tengo en mi mano ahora mismo.

¿Qué te has comprado dos entradas? Yo me acabo de comprar una- dije con un poco de culpabilidad.

No boba, tengo la entrada, solo una, y un pase para conocerlos, te llamaba para decírtelo. Me dijo la chica que le quedaba una sin contar la mia. Pensé en ti pero…mi madre no tenía para más.

Elena, me lo acabo de comprar también. Entonces, ¿vamos juntas a las dos cosas?- se lo dije casi chillando por la emoción.

Claro Bea, tranqui que es el sábado. Te llamo para quedar, ¿vale?

Vale, un besito guapa- me despedí.

Otro para ti, cuidate, chao.

Colgué el teléfono y me dispuse a irme a casa. Antes de ir a por la entrada fui a una tienda de discos y me compré el nuevo disco, original. Menos mal, ya tengo donde me puedan firmar, y me llevaré una cámara de fotos.

Elena es mi amiga desde que éramos pequeñas, nos consideramos como hermanas. Me alegro que pueda ir con ella al concierto, aunque no le guste el grupo tanto como a mí.

Llegó el día, el más esperado de toda la semana. Es sábado, el día del concierto y el día en que podré hablar con los integrantes del grupo. A mi el que más me gusta es Dani, el vocalista. Me parece guapísimo, sin contar con lo bien que canta.

Estaba en la habitación intentando rallar el disco de tantas veces que lo he escuchado. No paro de escuchar Con un poco de Suerte, es la que más me gusta del disco y no paro de cantar.

**No se me desgasta el hambre**

**Que alimenta mi locura,**

**Ni se curan los enjambres de mis dudas….**

Escuchando una y otra vez el disco llega la hora de hacer cola en la puerta, pero antes paso a buscar a Elena en el lugar donde hemos quedado cuando me llamó. Después llegamos a la puerta del bar. No había nadie, y es normal, todavía quedaba tres horas para que se abran las puertas. Antes de salir de casa cogí el disco nuevo, me lo firmarían sí o sí.

Las horas se me pasaron eternas, y desde que entré al bar tuve la sensación de que algo iba a suceder.


	2. Amor a primera vista

**HOLAAAAAA. YA ESTOY AQUÍ CON UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO. ¡EN CUANTO TENGA TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS PASADOS LOS SUBO! ESPERO QUE ME DEJEIS REVIEW, QUE SON GRATIS Y A MI ME HACE CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO. UN BESO Y GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA.**

Capítulo 2

Amor a primera vista

Nada más empezar el concierto, no paraba de cantar todas las canciones que cantaban, y cada vez que terminaba una, estaba más cerca de conocerlos en persona. Cuando los veo, me dan sensaciones de las mariposas en el estómago y querer volar con ellas, poder flotar en el aire.

Terminó el concierto y me dispuse a esperar un poco a que se despejara la parte de mi lado derecho, que es por donde ellos se habían marchado. Cuando se fue un poco la gente decidimos ir hacia la puerta que ponía privado. Me suponía que sería la cocina del bar. Elena y yo estábamos muy nerviosas. Esperaba salir viva de aquí.

Toqué la puerta y nos abrió el representante del grupo. Un chico moreno con pelo largo, rizado, con barba y bigote del mismo tono. Elena y yo enseñamos a la vez los pases que compramos hace tres días.

-Chicos, tenéis visita- dijo el representante con humor.

Nosotras entramos y ellos respondieron con risas. En mi interior me quedé paralizada, pues no me podía creer que estuviera entre las mismas cuatro paredes que ellos. Me acerqué lentamente, uno a uno, a darle dos besos, y aunque me temblaran las piernas, me iba moviendo con cuidado de que no flojearan. Les dejé el disco para que lo firmaran todos y nos hicimos unas cuantas fotos con mi cámara. Mi amiga se esperó y parecía en su salsa hablando un poco con todos. Yo no podía quitar los ojos de él. Era el mejor, el único de los cinco que para mi existía. Mientras Elena bromeaba con ellos, notaba como una mirada se clavaba en mi rostro, como leyendo mis facciones. Cuando giré, vi quien me miraba, no quitaba la mirada pese a que se había cruzado con la mía.

Nuestras miradas se fundieron en palabras que no salieron de nuestra boca, había una expresión en sus ojos que no conseguí descifrar, pues le tocaba firmar mi libreta y la de Elena juntas. De mirarme se le había acumulado el trabajo. Solo pude reír para mí misma.

Después de la firma de las libretas, se propusieron a tocar algo para nosotras. Dani me preguntó que canción le gustaría que tocaran, cual era la que más me gustaba. Pensando me sumergí en sus ojos castaños oscuros hasta el fondo de perder el sentido, y luego bajé para perderme en su sonrisa.

-Mmmm… déjame pensar… - dije divertida tocándome la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar.

-Sé que hay muchas, pero alguna habrá que te guste demasiado- me dijo con un tono divertido y una sonrisa torcida que me volvió completamente loca.

-Pues hay muchas que me gustan, pero si una en especial- respondí finalmente con una sonrisa traviesa, que Dani me devolvió-. Me encanta _Un Miércoles Cualquiera._

Después de decirle esto, me agarró de la mano y me sacó hacia el escenario. Yo pensé que habría gente, ya que era sábado y la gente se quedaría para disfrutar de la fiesta, pero estábamos completamente solos, mientras nos dirigíamos al escenario sentía un cosquilleo en la palma de la mano, que se alargaba hasta el estómago y bajaba hasta los pies, haciéndome estremecer por la sensación. Tenía su mano entrelazada con la mía y me soltó al pie del escenario. Seguido, empezaron a salir el resto del grupo y se colocaron en sus respectivos sitios. Elena se puso a mi lado y me abrazó por la espalda, como consolándome por algo bueno y disfrutando de mi gran felicidad.

Antes de que empezaran a tocar Dani me sonrió y me guiñó el ojo. Con eso me dio a entender que iba dedicada especialmente para mí.

El cosquilleo aumentó y se extendió por el resto del cuerpo que aun no había sido inundado por aquella maravillosa sensación.

Mientras la tocaban, no paraba de cantarla con él. La verdad lo estaba disfrutando. Cuando terminó de cantar la canción, que a partir de ahora me gustaría más de lo que me gustaba, si es que se podía preguntó a mi amiga que canción le gustaría que cantara. A ella se lo decía amablemente pero se lo dijo diferente que a mí, o eso es lo que quería ver yo. Ella eligió _Balas de plata_. Segundo después empezaron a tocarla. Yo la sonreí como símbolo de aprobación, pero en él no hubo señales de guiños ni sonrisas picaronas. Eso me tranquilizó interiormente. Al terminar de cantarla nos ofrecieron tomar algo. Elena pidió una Coca-Cola y yo una Fanta Naranja, no quería que Dani pensara que soy una borracha. Él pidió una tónica y los demás… la verdad no les presté mucha atención. Nos sentamos todos en una mesa haciendo un corro, rodeando la mesa. Dani cuando vio sentarme, vino corriendo a sentarse a mi lado izquierdo, y mi amiga a mi lado derecho. La música estaba muy alta y cada uno tenía su propia conversación. Dani y yo mirándonos los ojos y los labios para entendernos, aunque poniendo la oreja y mirándonos de reojo, nos entendíamos a la perfección Conversábamos sobre mí y poco sobre él. Nunca nos faltaba tema de conversación. Me contó que al día siguiente tenía otro concierto y se tenían que levantar temprano. Mientras se adentraba la noche, yo ya había pedido copas, y Dani también, pero sabíamos lo que hacíamos, solo estábamos contentos, y yo ya había perdido un poco la vergüenza. Estaba mirando al horizonte cuando Dani me mira a los ojos profundamente.

-Me gustaría llevarme un buen recuerdo de esta ciudad, para querer volver- me dijo en un susurro que escuche perfectamente por el ensimismamiento de sus labios y mirándome profundamente a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe algo en especial?- dije perdiéndome en sus ojos en los que no me podía despegar.

-Lo que tú quieras- me volvió a susurrar.

Les dijimos al resto del grupo que nos íbamos a tomar la penúltima a otro bar, pero gracias a dios, el resto no quiso, pero invitaron a Elena a irse con ellos. Hicieron migas, y también me alegré, sino se vendría con nosotros.

Le llevé al mirador, no sé porque ese sitio sentía que era mágico y a esas horas no había nadie. Se sentó en la fina piedra, dando su espalda a la maravillosa vista de la ciudad. Yo me quedé apoyada por los codos y mirando hacia la calle que estaba a metros más debajo de mi.

-Preciosa vista- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Olvidarás estas vistas?- dije satisfecha.

-No, pero me falta algo para recordarla de por vida- me dijo con esa sonrisa traviesa que me volvía loca.

-¿El qué?- respondí sin saber.

Él se bajó de la piedra de la muralla y se acercó a mí. Me giré hacia él para prestarle mas atención y lo único que hizo fue juntar sus labios con los míos.

**ESPERO OS HAYA GUSTADO. PRONTO SUBIRÉ EL SIGUIENTE. MANDARME REVIEWWW QUE SON GRATIS. BESOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA.**


	3. Sueños Reales

**HOLAAAAA, AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE SUEÑOS REALES, COMO SU NOMBRE INDICA, SE LLAMA SUEÑOS REALES. ESPERO KE OS GUSTE. PARA DEMOSTRARLO DEJARME MUCHOS REVIEW POR FAVOR, Y ¡LEER EL RESTO DE MIS HISTORIAS! BESOS Y GRACIAS.**

Capítulo 3

Sueños Reales

Me agarró con delicadeza la cintura y me dio un beso pequeño y húmedo en el labio inferior de mi boca. No pude resistirlo, y sin desprender sus manos que bajaron hasta mis caderas, yo apoyé mis manos alrededor de su cuello, introduciendo mis dedos a su cabello mientras profundizábamos un beso más cálido y despacio, disfrutando cada uno del sabor de nuestros labios, embriagándonos con las sensaciones, disfrutando cada rincón recorriéndolos con nuestras lenguas. Podía estar así durante horas, pero él se separó delicadamente, dándome un último beso con más cariño y húmedo que el que acababa de experimentar. Con sus manos aun en mis caderas y mis manos en su pelo, torció la boca y me mostró esa sonrisa que no podía negarle nada.

-Ahora sí que no podré olvidarme de esta ciudad- dijo divertido.

-Y, ¿eso por qué?- dije con poca idea y con curiosidad por saber a lo que se refería.

-No podré olvidarme de esta ciudad y querré venir siempre que pueda porque tú estás en ella, eres tú a quien no quiero olvidar.

No pude gesticular ni una sola palabra. Me acababa de dejar con la boca abierta, y, sonriendo como solo sabía sonreír él, me volvió a besar, esta vez con más ansiedad y fogosidad que el primero, pero con la misma sensación cálida y húmeda que antes.

Me susurró al oído si quería que le acompañara hasta el hotel, yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza. No me podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Era todo igual que mis sueños, solo que este sueño, es un sueño real.

Estuvimos caminando agarrados de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos hasta llegar al hotel donde se hospedaba todo el grupo. Era el mismísimo Hotel Alameda, de cinco estrellas. Me invitó a subir con una sonrisa que me dejaba sin respiración. Pensé en lo que podía pasar en esa habitación, pero a mí me daba igual, iba a aprovechar todo el tiempo que tuviese permitido con él.

Puede que no volviese a saber de él y se olvidase de mí, pero hubiésemos pasado la noche más maravillosa, por lo menos de mi vida.

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO. YA SOLO QUEDA UN CAPÍTULO PARA QUE TERMINE ESTA HISTORIA. HABIA PENSADO EN HACER SECUELA, PERO ESO ME LO PENSARÉ, ¡DEPENDIENDO DE CUANTOS REVIEWWW DEJEIS! ASIQUE DECIRME LO QUE OPINAIS.**

**¿QUE PASARÁ CON DANI Y CONMIGO? SE SABRÁ EN EL SIGUIENTE Y ÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA MINI HISTORIA. LEER MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS Y DEJAR REVIEWWWW QUE ES GRATIS. BESOS Y GRACIAS.**


	4. Volviendo a la realidad

**¡HOLAAAA A TODOS! ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE ULTIMO CAPITULO, PERO TRANQUILOS, QUE HABRÁ SECUELA. EN CUANTO PUEDA LA EMPECERÉ A ESCRIBIR Y AUN NO SE CUANTOS CAPITULOS TENDRA, PERO OS ASEGURO QUE ¡TENDRA UN FINAL FELIZ!**

Capítulo 4

Volviendo a la realidad

Entramos, aun cogidos de la mano. Me extrañó que no se soltara por los rumores que le podían ocasionar. Fue hacia la recepción y dijo su nombre completo, Daniel Marco Varela. La recepcionista se nos quedaba mirando a los dos. Se giró, cogió una llave de un cajón y se la tendió en el mostrador. No era una llave, más bien era una tarjeta, que serviría para abrir la puerta. Nos dirigimos hacia los ascensores, entramos y Dani pulsó el botón cinco. Íbamos a la quinta planta. Mientras subíamos, me puso delante de él pero dándole la espalda. Empezó a darme pequeños besos por la cabeza, la coronilla, el cuello y terminó en la nuca, haciendo todo esto abrazándome contra sí, como si me fuera a escapar. Llegamos y fuimos andando, uno detrás del otro, acompasando nuestros pasos. Seguía dándome besos en el cuello, y subió hasta el lóbulo derecho de mi oreja. Ahí me hizo estremecer, y con ese movimiento me abrazó más fuerte. Íbamos despacio por el pasillo y yo no quería que esto terminara tan pronto. Fastidiada, llegamos ya a la habitación. Nos adentramos hacia el centro, aun agarrados como estuvimos en el pasillo. La habitación era inmensa. Nada más entrar había un pequeño pasillo que, a la izquierda estaba el baño, y de fondo estaba la gran habitación. No era una suite, era una habitación normal. Aun eran sencillos aunque sea un hotel de lujo. Con cama de matrimonio, muy grande a mi izquierda, la televisión, escritorio, mini bar y demás a mi derecha. Me abrazó más fuerte y me dio besos cortos y cariñosos en el cuello. Después de eso me soltó y sentí un vacío enorme. Solo pude reaccionar cogiéndole de nuevo las manos y haciéndole que me volviese a abrazar. Él se rió en mi oreja.

-Tranquila, no me voy a marchar, duermo aquí, ¿recuerdas? ponte cómoda, ahora vengo- me dijo en susurros y soltándome, dándome un último beso en la cabeza. Él se fue al baño y yo dejé mi cazadora en un sillón que estaba al lado izquierdo del mueble de la televisión. No sabía muy bien que hacer, asique me dispuse a matar el tiempo paseándome por la habitación hasta que él saliera. Me quedé de pie entre la cama y la televisión, mirando hacia el balcón. Las cortinas estaban cerradas.

Unos brazos en mi cintura me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Despacio me dio la vuelta para que lo mirase. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Su cabello negro, su cara redonda, su boca pequeña y carnosa, su nariz tosca y hermosa… y sus ojos eran mi mayor perdición que lo anterior nombrado. Apoyé mis manos en su cuello y volví a adentrarme en su pelo cuando me volvió a besar, despacio, dulce, húmedo y pasional a la vez. Me besó con más ganas, con un ansia que desconocía. Me llevó lentamente hacia la cama y me tumbó con cuidado. Empezó a desabrocharme con delicadeza y sensualidad cada botón de mi camisa. Ante él me quedé en sujetador y empezó a darme pequeños besos desde el mentón, bajando por el escote, descendiendo por mi ombligo hasta que llegó al botón de mi pantalón. Cada beso y caricia de él era una sensación extraordinaria, me estremecía como nunca lo había hecho. Desabotonó mi pantalón y me quede en ropa interior. Él no hacía más que admirarme. Comenzó a darme besos por los muslos hasta llegar a la rodilla, yo cada vez me excitaba más. Me acariciaba los muslos y los glúteos. Siguió dándome besos pero esta vez por el interior de los muslos, yo no podía parar de gemir por cada sensación que sentía. Me incorporó y me quitó con solo una mano el sostén, con una habilidad increíble y empezó a jugar con mis pezones, haciendo que gimiera y me excitara más. Él se quitó la camiseta, y aunque no tenía un cuerpo perfecto, para mí era el ser más perfecto que existía.

Yo seguía tumbada encima de la cama, con mis pechos destapados y en bragas, mientras se quitaba el pantalón y lo dejaba en el suelo. Comenzó a frotar su miembro con mis partes más íntimas, que con esto consiguió que soltase otro gemido y me excitara más. Ahora empezaba a jugar con mi lóbulo de la ojera derecha, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada. De verdad me estaba haciendo sufrir mucho. Mientras notaba su aliento en mi oreja, me erizaba la piel de una manera que me hizo arquear la espalda y presionar mis dedos en su espalda. Noté que él se bajaba el bóxer y se ponía el condón, mientras que yo no paraba de acariciarle la espalda y jugaba con su cuello. Con una mano me alzó y me subió más arriba, hacia el centro de la cama. Me agarró las caderas con una mano, y la otra, apoyado en la cama, haciendo que las tuviese un poco hacia arriba. Noté que entraba en mí muy despacio. Me hizo soltar varios gemidos cada vez más fuertes. No paraba de gemir cuando salió de mí con la misma lentitud que con la que entró. Para esto era una tortura de puro placer, pues con el movimiento circular que hacía con la pelvis, con mis caderas hacia arriba para que me penetrara más profundo y en la forma tan lenta de entrar en mí, me hizo estremecer demasiado, moviendo inconscientemente mis caderas hacia un lado y hacia otro, que no paraba de recibir descargas de placer y cada vez hacia que me moviera más, como una cadena que nunca paraba. Ya no podía más y él estaba a punto. Cuando volvió a salir y volver a adentrarse en mí con incluso más lentitud si pudiese, haciendo que los dos gimiéramos muy fuerte al unísono en el oído, llegando al éxtasis.

Nos acostamos uno abrazado al otro, aun conectados, aun él dentro de mí pese a que se hubiese terminado todo. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta nos habíamos quedado dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana. Aún seguía sudando cuando me acordaba de la noche anterior y creyendo que era un sueño. Dejé de pensarlo cuando me incorporé y me vi en la misma habitación que hace unas horas. Miré a mi lado pero el lugar estaba vacío. Me quedé triste al pensar que no se despidió de mí. Soy tonta, qué me creía, que después de hacer el amor contigo, ¿te iba a jurar amor eterno? seguro que en cada concierto hace lo mismo que conmigo. Sacudí la cabeza cuando la idea de que le haría disfrutar a otra como a mí anoche me enfurecía. Me levanté de la cama y decidí darme una ducha. Cuando terminé, me sequé, me vestí y me fui a mi casa como si todo lo que he vivido el sábado, nunca hubiese existido.

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y… PRONTO SUBIRE LA SECUELA, DE MOMENTO DISFRUTAR DE ESTE ULTIMO CAPITULO Y DE ESTA HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE NO OS OLVIDEIS DEJAR REVIEW, QUE SON GRATIS, PERO SIEMPRE CUANDO TENGAN TIEMPO. GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME HABEIS DEJADO REVIEW, QUE AUNQUE SEAN POCOS, POR LO MENOS ME MANDAIS ALGO. UN BESO Y GRACIAS DE NUEVO. PRONTO SUBIRE NUEVAS HISTORIAS Y LA SECUELA. BESOS**


	5. Recordando el Sueño

PREFACIO

Los sueños, cuando sientes, pueden ser reales o ficticios. ¿Cómo se sabe diferenciar entre sueño y realidad si lo que crees real no hay rastro de ello?

Capítulo 5 Recordando el Sueño

Una. Otra; y otra. Toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama; pensando, recordando lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. No puede ser solo un sueño, ni una alucinación provocada por mi mente. No soy tan retorcida. ¿Puede ser un sueño tan real y que nunca haya sucedido? Esa pregunta no paraba de rondar por mi cabeza, diferenciando lo que fue ficticio y lo que no. Me puse a recordar el concierto, dudando si pasó en realidad. Decidí mirar el bolso para sacarme de dudas. Me levanté de la cama y le eché un vistazo al despertador. Lo tenía a mi derecha; encima de la mesita de noche. Eran las cinco de la madrugada. Suspiré cuando mi cerebro asimiló esa información, dándome cuenta de que era muy tarde y no había pegado ojo. A esas horas y sin dormir no estaba en condiciones para pensar y estar espabilada. Me dirigí al armario que estaba delante de mí y solo tuve que dar dos pasos para abrir la puerta, que era corredera. Cogí el bolso y lo primero que agarré fue el monedero. Mi monedero es grande, llamado también billetera, pues es igual de largo. No me gustan tan grandes, pero lo compré por tener varios apartados y se podía poner más de dos fotos. Encendí la luz y lo abrí. Llegué al último apartado de la cartera y en un bolsillo interior saqué todo lo que llevaba. Me senté en la cama para ojear todo con más calma; cruzando las piernas, poniendo cada pie debajo de cada muslo contrario y comencé a apartar lo que no buscaba. Tarjetas de todo tipo, dando publicidad a restaurantes o tiendas. Aparté también lo que iba a tirar a la basura. Papeles y notas donde no ponían nada interesante. Ahora solo quedaban varios papeles alargados. Tenían pinta de ser entradas de conciertos, pero estaban dados la vuelta. Los volteé y vi que, efectivamente, eran dos entradas, pero uno no era de ese concierto. Suspiré aliviada viendo que la otra entrada era del concierto de anoche unido al pase para entrar al camerino. Coloqué todo en el monedero y regresé a ponerlo en su sitio, guardando el bolso en el armario y apagando la luz para tumbarme de nuevo en la cama. Empecé a recordar el final del concierto, cuando teníamos que esperar a que nos abrieran la puerta para entrar en esa cocina. Volví a sentir ese cosquilleo en mi tripa cuando lo vi riendo por el comentario de su manager. Estaba sentado, apoyando sus codos en una gran mesa redonda y mirando a sus compañeros con una mirada que no lograba descifrar. Comencé a ver la cocina y no era muy grande, lo suficiente para que entráramos todos los que estábamos. Me di cuenta que Dani me miraba fijamente, recorriéndome de arriba abajo. Cuando me giré para mirarlo mejor, en vez de por el rabillo del ojo, él no quitó la mirada; haciendo que conectáramos al instante. Volví a reírme, recordando cuando le llamaron la atención, provocando que yo mirara hacia abajo mientras reía. Sentí felicidad cuando me dedicó esa canción y provocó una corriente eléctrica cada vez que me tocaba. Con una sonrisa en mi cara, sabía que todo eso no podría ser solo un sueño.

Me desperté en la misma posición en la que me acosté ayer. No recordaba haberme quedado dormida. Giré para ver mi despertador y vi que eran las doce y cuarto de la mañana. Decidí levantarme y pasar la escoba por mi habitación, que falta le hacía. Antes de ponerme a ello, me fui a desayunar unas buenas tostadas con un zumo de naranja. Mientras desayunaba, estaba escuchando la radio. Los 40 Principales. Siempre escuchaba la misma emisora. Comenzó a escucharse una melodía y yo la reconocí al instante. Demasiados sentimientos dentro de mí y sin saber explicarlos. Una mezcla entre felicidad y enfado. Un cosquilleo en mi estómago por escuchar esa canción y por recordar lo que pasó el sábado por la noche. No me moví de mi asiento hasta que terminara la canción, pues ya había acabado de desayunar hace rato. Cuando terminó la canción dijeron los próximos conciertos de ese grupo. Dijeron cuatro fechas con sus respectivos lugares, pero ninguno coincidió aquí. Recogí la mesa y apagué la radio cuando sonó otra canción totalmente diferente. Cogí el cepillo y me dispuse a barrer mi habitación, levantando todo lo que encontraba a mi paso y escarbar cada rincón. Lo que menos me gustaba barrer era debajo de la cama, por el hecho de agacharme, pero tenía que hacerlo; sino, pasando el tiempo, se crearía otro colchón nuevo. Cuando saqué el cepillo de debajo de la cama, solo había unas cuantas migas, unas pelusas y un papel pequeño y doblado.

Me extrañé. Lo cogí con el dedo índice y pulgar. Sacudí el polvo que tenía por encima y lo abrí, apoyando el palo de la escoba en mi hombro y sujetándolo por la axila. Desdoblé el pequeño papel que tenía algo escrito. Cuando lo leí me quedé con la boca abierta, sin creerme que fuese real.


	6. Chapter 6

NOTA DE AUTOR:

Subo esto como otro capítulo para avisar de que este libro está a la venta en mi página, en la cual ya personas han hecho reseñas =) Aquí dejo el link: http(:)/lawebdebeita(.)blogspot(.)com

Por supuesto, los paréntesis los quitáis. Espero que os interese saber el final y las opiniones de los que ya han disfrutado de esta historia maravillosa. Un beso =)


End file.
